


Prompt 1: Family

by GemmaRose



Series: 32 Days of Sanji 2017 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Families of Choice, Gen, Home, Introspection, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: There's a saying that family makes a house a home. What it doesn't mention, is that family can make anywhere a home.





	Prompt 1: Family

Sanji all but collapsed into his bunk, kicking his shoes off almost as an afterthought. His entire body ached, but the pain had dulled. He’d have to thank Chopper in the morning, for making him take medicine after dinner. His ribs protested as he tried to find a comfortable position, and eventually he just gave up and sank into the mattress. Sleep, of course, didn’t come immediately. Instead he laid in bed, eyes shut, and listened.

Some people claimed that a ship was a ship and there was no difference beyond the structural with any given two, but they were either islanders or new to sailing. He’d been born and raised on the sea, and sure he’d only actually lived on five ships in that time but each of them had its own sound. Germa’s ship had the quiet settling of stone, the distant sounds of combat training, the thrumming of machinery deep within the castle. The Orbit, while it still sailed, had rung with music and laughter and the sounds of a busy kitchen. The Baratie was filled with voices, some familiar some ever-changing, and in the few hours a day the kitchen wasn’t running the sound of gulls filled the air.

Only one of those ships had ever felt like home, and even now the sound of seagulls was more calming than any lullaby, but he hadn’t called the Baratie home in a long time now. Now his home was defined by rigging creaking in the wind, by intermittent explosions and shouting and music played invariably too loud for the occasion. Or, more accurately, it was defined by the sources of those sounds, by his captain and crewmates. Because after all, no place was truly a home without family to share it with.


End file.
